The Wayward Familiar
by Alea Thoron
Summary: Frettchen!Draco; post-war. Für das 8. Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrend, endet Hermione unerwartet mit einem zweiten tierischen Gefährten, wenn das Tierchen, das sie als Geschenk für Ron kauft – ein Frettchen, das sie zum Scherz Draco nennt – sich gleich zu Beginn weigert, überhaupt zu ihm zu gehen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wayward Familiar**

by Freya Ishtar

Chapter 1: Ron's Gift

 **SUMMARY:** DMHG; Frettchen!Draco; post-war. Für das 8. Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrend, endet Hermione unerwartet mit einem zweiten tierischen Gefährten, wenn das Tierchen, das sie als Geschenk für Ron kauft – ein Frettchen, das sie zum Scherz Draco nennt – sich gleich zu Beginn weigert, überhaupt zu ihm zu gehen. Als sie auch noch feststellen muss, dass das Geschöpf nicht das ist, was es zu sein scheint, geht sie weit über die Grenzen hinaus, von denen sie selbst gedacht hätte, wie weit sie tatsächlich jemals gehen würde, um den realen Draco zurückzubekommen. (Das Rating mag sich im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte verändern.)

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, genauso wenig wie die mitspielenden Charaktere. Ich erziele keinen Gewinn durch diese Story.

 **RATED:** P12

 **GENRES:** Romance

 **TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

* * *

 **A/Ü:** Begleiten wir Frettchen!Draco bei seiner unfreiwillig tierischen Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nach dem Krieg.

Die Geschichte ist wirklich niedlich, allerdings hatte ich riesige Schwierigkeiten bei der Übersetzung, da Freyas Schreibstil so gar nicht meinem eigenen entspricht und die Original-Geschichte eigentlich im Drabble-Format geschrieben wurde, wobei Worte einfach weggelassen oder in ihrer Bedeutung auf halsbrecherische Art und Weise umfunktioniert wurden, so dass es doppelt schwierig wurde. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt trotzdem so viel Spaß an dieser Geschichte, wie ich.

Vielen Dank an Freya Ishtar für eine wundervolle Story, die ebenfalls auf dieser Seite unter demselben Titel zu finden ist, und die Genehmigung zur Übersetzung.

AleaThoron

* * *

 **Kapitel** **1:** **Rons Geschenk**

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während sich seine Augen langsam schlossen, als er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Stirn rieb. Die sich vermischenden Tierstimmen, kombiniert mit dem aufgeregten Geschnatter von angehenden Erstklässlern, die ihre ersten tierischen Kumpel auswählten, hatten bei ihm nahezu in der Sekunde Kopfschmerzen ausgelöst, als er Hermione durch die Ladentür gefolgt war.

"Erinnere mich daran – warum tun wir dies?"

Die kastanienbraunen Augen seiner besten Freundin verdrehten sich, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Ihr Blick wanderte die Käfige und Behälter entlang, wobei sie der Reihe nach sorgfältig das Gesicht jedes Tieres in Erwägung zog. "Ich möchte einfach nur irgendetwas Nettes für Ron tun. Nach dem, was damals mit Krätze geschehen ist, hat er nie wieder einen anderen tierischen Gefährten bekommen, deshalb dachte ich, dass ein neues 'Haustier' ein gutes Geschenk abgeben würde."

"Und das hat nichts, welcher Art auch immer, damit zu tun, dass er dir – bis heute – nicht wirklich verziehen hat, dass du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast?"

Sie schoss ihm über ihre Schulter einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Da gab es absolut _nichts_ , mit dem man hätte Schluss machen können. Wir sind niemals offiziell zu irgendetwas geworden. Er nahm einfach nur an, dass wir zusammen sind, aufgrund dieses … dieses _blöden_ Kusses, von dem ich nun wünschte, dass er niemals geschehen wäre."

Harry nickte, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit nur halb zuhörte, während er hinter ihr durch die beengten Gänge folgte. "War es derartig übel?"

"Es war überhaupt nicht übel, es war genau genommen eher angenehm, und ich denke, dass genau das das Problem war", sagte sie mit einem Lachen, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Seine Lippen schürzten sich in Gedanken versunken, während er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Nase an das Glas eines scheinbar leeren Behälters presste. "Also … Warte mal, was?"

Sie stützte ihre Handflächen gegen das Glas ab, während sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen stand und versuchte, in die dunkelsten Ecken, unter irgendein kunstvoll arrangiertes Strauchwerk zu spähen. "Wenn es schrecklich gewesen wäre, hätte er es vermutlich einfach bei diesem einen Kuss belassen. Doch es war angenehm, also hat er es sich in seinen Kopf gesetzt, dass dies bedeutet, dass wir zusammen wären. Ich hab die Sache nicht einmal realisiert, bis er explodierte, weil ich Neville umarmte." Einmal mehr blickte sie flüchtig über ihre Schulter hinweg auf ihn. "Es war _Neville_ und eine _Umarmung_ – eine Umarmung, die anlässlich des Sieges beim Zweiten Zauberer-Krieg geschah. Ehrlich! Man sollte denken, dass er mich beim Poppen mit Dean Thomas erwischt hat."

Harry verbarg ein Kichern hinter seiner Hand. Die skurrile mentale Vorstellung vor Augen von einem vom Kampf erschöpften Ron, der im Hintergrund ausflippt, wenn Hermione Neville Longbottom in einer herzlichen, freundlich gemeinten Umarmung hielt, lenkte ihn von dem hämmernden Schmerz in seiner Stirn ab. "Ich schätze, ich kann verstehen, dass du ein Machtwort gesprochen hast."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte, während sie murmelte: "Ich vermute mal, dass dies der Grund dafür ist, weshalb du nicht jemanden küsst, mit dem du eine Vorgeschichte hast …. Jedenfalls nicht, bis du dir absolut sicher bist darüber, was du willst."

Die Blätter im Käfig erzitterten ein wenig und eine kleine, rosa Nase wurde herausgestreckt. Auf ihre Lippe beißend, neigte sich Hermiones Kopf abrupt zu einer Seite, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Geschöpf sich zeigen würde. Eine lange, blassgoldene Schnauze, gefolgt von einem geschmeidigen, pelzigen Körper tauchte langsam unter der Pflanze hervor.

Seine Augen waren von einer merkwürdig schiefergrauen Schattierung, von der sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie so etwas überhaupt schon einmal gesehen hatte bei— "Oh, mein Gott! Harry, schau!"

Ihr gickeliger Japser machte ihn neugierig, und er trat hinter sie, um über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Käfig zu schauen. Seine Augenbrauen schossen über das Drahtgestell seiner Brille nach oben, als er ein Frettchen vorfand, das Hermiones starren Blick erwiderte.

Er dachte, dass sich das Geschöpf merkwürdig bewegte – als wäre es verwirrt. Es näherte sich dem Glas, streckte die Pfoten aus, um mit seinen kleinen Krallen an der transparenten Oberfläche zu scharren, und hüpfte dann ein Stückchen rückwärts.

Sie kicherte abermals. "Ist es nicht richtig entzückend? Das ist es! Schau dir nur diese Augen an! Sind sie nicht absolut bezaubernd?"

Harry nagte an seiner Lippe, während er das Frettchen dabei beobachtete, wie es seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen neigte. In ihm machte sich der beunruhigende Eindruck breit, dass das Geschöpf versuchte, Hermiones Worte zu verstehen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte er nach wenigen Augenblicken. "Es erinnert mich ein bisschen an damals … als Draco verwandelt wurde."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, um ihn anzusehen. "Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Das ist genau, was die ganze Sache erst perfekt macht!" Zurück in Richtung des Käfigs wirbelnd, grinste sie. "Mit diesem ganzen 'wir sind besser als Ihr'-Zeugs, das die Malfoys seiner Familie gegenüber abzuziehen pflegten, _muss_ Ron einfach den Humor dahinter verstehen, dass er jetzt die Kontrolle über ein 'Etwas' besitzt, das ihnen irgendwie ähnelt!"

Ein Grinsen zerrte einen Mundwinkel von Harry aufwärts. "Ich schätze, dass ich es erkennen kann." Er trat an die Seite des Käfigs und nahm die Zuchtdokumentation in Augenschein, die an der Außenseite befestigt war. "Sollten wir es dann nicht Lucius nennen? Die da besagen, dass es ist ein Männchen ist."

"Nein", antwortete sie, während sie ihren Nasenrücken krauste, als sie sich näher heranlehnte, ihr starrer Blick auf den starrenden Blick des Frettchens gerichtet. Da war ein Name, der in ihrem Kopf herumspukte, während sie sich vorstellte, wie sie das Geschöpf für schlechtes Benehmen rügte. "Draco. Wir nennen ihn Draco – _definitiv_."

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wayward Familiar**

by **Freya Ishtar**

Chapter 2: Hermione's New Companion

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, genauso wenig wie die mitspielenden Charaktere. Ich erziele keinen Gewinn durch diese Story.

 **RATED:** P12

 **GENRES:** Romance

 **TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

* * *

Hallo "Gast",

merkwürdigerweise finde ich weder in meinen Vorbemerkungen noch irgendwo anders in dem Kapitel irgendeine Erwähnung von "Reviews" bzw. eine Klage über deren Nichtvorhandensein. Oh, ich gebe zu, Reviews sind wundervoll, sie sind wie Schokolade, sie sind das Dankeschön an einen Autor/Übersetzer dafür, dass eine neue Story oder ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen wurden, sie sind ein Geschenk – doch sie sind keine Pflicht. Ganz abgesehen davon bevorzuge ich Reviews, die etwas zum Inhalt einer Geschichte aussagen, solange sie nicht Flame oder völliger Spam sind, da diese für mich ein Mittel der Kommunikation mit meinen Lesern darstellen.

Nun, in diesem Fall kann ich nur sagen: Danke dafür, dass Du eine Binsenweisheit von Dir gegeben hast. Idiotischer kann man sich nicht verhalten.

Obwohl ich eigentlich keinerlei anonyme Reviews zulasse und schon gar nicht, wenn diese absolut nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun haben, habe ich hier eine Ausnahme gemacht, da ich eine gewisse Vermutung habe, wer Du bist und was ich von Dir zu erwarten habe.

Alea

* * *

 **Kapitel 2:** **Hermiones neuer Gefährte**

Zu der Zeit, als sie den Bahnhof erreichten, waren sie bereits spät dran. Hermione war nicht überrascht, dass Ron und Ginny nicht auf Gleis Neundreiviertel auf sie warteten. Sie und Harry hätten sich eigentlich locker vor zwanzig Minuten mit ihnen treffen sollen.

Hermione hatte die Zeit dabei vergessen, als sie sicherstellte, das sie absolut _alles_ eingekauft hatte, was Ron möglicherweise brauchen würde, um es dem Frettchen komfortabel zu machen. Harry dachte, dass sie einfach nur verrückt sein mochte, als er beobachtete, wie sie einen platzmäßig großzügig ausgelegten Käfig kaufte – was selbstverständlich bedeutete, dass sie natürlich einen genauso Neuen für Crookshanks erwerben musste – angenehme Einstreu, eine Wasserflasche und reichlich an Futter.

Harry schleppte ihre beiden Schrankkoffer, während Hermione den Bahnsteig entlangeilte, wobei sie die beiden Käfige trug. Sie hatte beinahe angeboten, auch Harry einen neuen tierischen Gefährten zu verschaffen, doch andererseits wusste sie, dass er Nein sagen würde – sie alle waren sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass nichts und niemand jemals Hedwig ersetzen konnte.

Er hoffte nur, dass Ron und Ginny es geschafft hatten, ihnen Plätze freizuhalten.

Irgendwie schafften sie es, mit ihren Lasten gerade noch rechtzeitig an Bord des Zuges zu kommen, als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen.

Erst dann kam Hermione in den Sinn, dass sie möglicherweise die Käfige in ihrer Eile irgendwo angerempelt haben könnte, und sie stellte sie ab. Erst den einen und dann den anderen Käfig öffnend, hob sie Crookshanks heraus. Nachdem sie den sauertöpfischen fuchsroten Halb-Kneazel einer raschen Begutachtung unterzogen hatte, schloss sie ihn fest in ihre Arme.

Harry konnte einfach nur zuschauen und lachen. Falls irgendjemand anderes als Hermione versucht hätte, mit diesem Kater zu kuscheln, hätte derjenige mit Sicherheit ein Körperglied verloren.

Crookshanks wieder zurücksetzend und seine Transportbox verschließend, wandte sie sich dem Frettchen zu. Der kleine Kerl kam problemlos auf ihre Hand – was nach dem Ausraster, den er bei dem Tierhändler im Geschäft veranstaltet hatte, überraschend war – und sie manövrierte ihn vorsichtig aus dem Käfig heraus.

"Draco, du armes Ding", flüsterte sie, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, als sie den Blick aus den schiefergrauen Augen des Geschöpfes suchte. "Bist du okay?"

Harrys Stirn runzelte sich, als Hermione das geschmeidige, pelzige, kleine Tierchen untersuchte. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass du _das_ einmal sagen würdest, du etwa?"

Sie lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Draco schien absolut in Ordnung zu sein, wenn auch ein klein wenig erschrocken. "Entschuldige, kleiner Kerl", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn an sich drückte, so wie sie dies vorher mit Crookshanks gemacht hatte, bevor sie ihn wieder in seinen Käfig zurücksetzte und diesen verschloss.

"In Ordnung", sagte sie und stand auf. "Lass uns Ron und Ginny finden."

Als sie die Weasleys entdeckten, waren sie erleichtert festzustellen, dass das Paar es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihnen Plätze zu reservieren. Ginny begrüßte Harry mit einem Kuss und Hermione mit einer Umarmung. Hermione war glücklich darüber, dass Ron sie nicht mehr mit Blicken erdolchte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mehr als das erwarten konnte.

Ginny zog sich aus ihrer Umarmung mit dem anderen Mädchen zurück, und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des zweiten Käfigs – zu demjenigen, an dessen Tür kein verärgertes, plattgequetschtes, orangenes Gesicht gedrückt wurde. "Crookshanks ist einsam gewesen, oder was?"

Hermione schaute zum Käfig des Frettchens, als ob sie das kleine Geschöpf vergessen hätte, während Harry die beiden Schrankkoffer hochwuchtete. "Oh, nein", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

Crookshanks Transportkorb auf dem Boden abstellend, setzte sie sich schräg gegenüber von Ron und stellte den zweiten Käfig neben sich. "Dies hier ist für dich."

Zwischen Rons Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte, während er von ihr zum Käfig schaute und wieder zurück. "Für mich?"

Sie nickte und öffnete die Käfigtür, doch Draco schien widerstrebend, herauszukommen. "Die Dinge zwischen uns sind ziemlich verquer gelaufen. Ich wollte dir etwas Spezielles geben, weil ich … weil ich mir für uns wünsche, dass wir in der Lage sind, wieder Freunde zu sein – abermals."

Während seine Schultern zusammensacken, schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf. "Wir werden immer Freunde sein, 'Mione."

Hermione schoss ihren Blick von Ron zu Ginny, und wieder zurück. Sie griff in den Käfig, um das Fell des Frettchens zu streicheln, wobei sie hoffte, das Geschöpf damit zu beruhigen. "Also, was ist das jetzt?"

Ginny zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. "Nun ja, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass wir den ganzen Sommer darüber gesprochen haben. Schlussendlich, in der letzten Nacht, hat er es einfach so … begriffen."

Hermione spürte, wie sich ein Gewicht von ihr hob. "Wirklich?"

"Yeah, yeah", sagte Ron, unwillkürlich lächelnd. "Aber du hast mir trotzdem ein Geschenk besorgt, also lass sehen."

"Okay." Hermione ließ eine Hand um das Frettchen gleiten, hielt es jedoch für einen Moment innerhalb des Käfigs. "Naja, wir haben darüber nachgedacht, was das perfekte Etwas für dich sein würde. Und dann haben wir der legendären Weasley-Humor mit einkalkuliert und …"

Sie zog behutsam das Frettchen heraus und setzte ihn in ihren Schoß.

Harry setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Käfigs, während sie auf irgendeine Reaktion von irgendeinem der beiden ihnen gegenüber warteten. Ginnys Augen leuchteten zuerst auf.

"Oh, mein Gott", sagte sie lachend. "Mir geht ein Licht auf!"

Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. "Ich weiß nicht so recht; erinnert mich irgendwie an Malfoy."

Ginny lehnte sich herüber, wobei sie in einem wie in Szene gesetzten Flüstern sprach. "Ich glaube, genau das ist der Punkt."

Langsames zerrte ein Grinsen Rons Lippen nach oben, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Okay, in Ordnung, du hast mich erwischt; der Witz ist gut."

Harry schob sich ein Stückchen in seinem Sitz nach vorn. "Sie hat ihn sogar Draco genannt."

"Oh, dies ist einfach _zuuu_ gut. Dann gib ihn mal her", sagte Ron mit einem leisen Lachen, während er seine Hände nach dem Frettchen ausstreckte.

Hermione reichte hinüber und setzte das seidig glänzende Geschöpf in Rons Hände. In dem Moment, als sie losließ, begann der kleine Kerl, sich zu winden und zu schlängeln, während er versuchte, sich zu befreien.

Während er die Stirn runzelte, schob Ron das Frettchen in nur eine Hand. Als er mit der anderen gestikulierte, damit Hermione ihm den Käfig herüberreichte, zwickte Draco ihn in seinen Finger.

"Au!" Er öffnete unfreiwillig seine Hand und gab damit das kleine Untier frei.

Das Frettchen flitzte quer durch das Abteil, aufwärts, über Harrys Schoß hinweg und wieder hinauf, bis auf Hermiones Schulter. Sie konnte sich gerade noch davor zurückhalten aufzukreischen. Es war schwerlich so, dass sie das kleine Kerlchen fürchtete, doch seine Jagd ihren Arm entlang nach oben, um sich unter ihren Haaren in ihrem Nacken einzuwühlen, hatte sie erschreckt.

Ron schien ein wenig entmutigt zu sein, als er sagte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass es mich mag."

"Es tut mir _so_ leid, Ron." Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und reichte mit einer Hand hinauf, um das verängstigte Geschöpf tröstend zu streicheln. "Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, er ist bislang zutraulich gewesen."

"Möglicherweise ist er mit dir bereits eine Bindung eingegangen", offerierte Harry mit einem Achselzucken.

"Jetzt schon?"

Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern, während er seinen Kopf drehte, um Hermiones Blick zu suchen. "Wir können Hagrid danach fragen, wenn wir in Hogwarts ankommen, er sollte es wissen."

"Nun ja", sagte Ginny mit einem Schmunzeln, "sieht so aus, als wärst du die Person, die Draco zu erklären hat, was er zu tun hat."

Hermione konnte nicht anders als lachen, als sie sich zurücklehnte, während sie den warmen Pelz des Frettchens weiterhin streichelte. Zu Crookshanks Tragekorb hinunterschauend, formte sie mit den Lippen lautlos eine Entschuldigung an ihren Kater.

 _'Zwei_ _tierische Gefährten?'_ , dachte sie, während sie an ihrer Lippe nagte und dem Atem des kleinen Geschöpfs derartig nah an ihrem Ohr lauschte. Wer hatte _jemals_ schon von so etwas gehört?

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wayward Familiar**

by **Freya Ishtar**

Chapter 3: The Shy Ferret

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, genauso wenig wie die mitspielenden Charaktere. Ich erziele keinen Gewinn durch diese Story.

 **RATED:** P12

 **GENRES:** Romance

 **TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

* * *

 **Kapitel 3:** **Das schüchterne Frettchen**

Wie das Glück es so wollte – _'zumindest, was_ mein _Glück_ _in letzter Zeit betrifft, auf jeden Fall'_ , dachte Hermione – war Hagrid nirgendwo zu finden, als sie auf den Ländereien ankamen. Professor Flitwick informierte sie, als sie ihn mitten in einem Korridor stoppten, den er gerade hinunterhetzte, dass der Halb-Riese gerade dabei war, Grawp bei einer _sehr_ geduldigen Zauberer-Familie unterzubringen, die sich bereit erklärt hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern, während Hagrid seinen Aufgaben in Hogwarts nachging.

Sie ging davon aus, dass sie jederzeit mit Professor McGonagall über das Problem sprechen könnte, doch sie wollte weder der neuen Schulleiterin damit in den Ohren liegen, noch hatte sie wirklich etwas dagegen, sich um das Frettchen zu kümmern.

Allerdings …

Als sie Crookshanks zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufschickte, verweigerte das Frettchen, mit ihm zu gehen. Das geschmeidige Geschöpf hatte sich um Hermiones Nacken zusammengerollt, und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich schlief oder ob er möglicherweise gescheit genug war, um dies nur vorzutäuschen. Die Empfindung seiner schnarchenden, kleinen Atemzüge gegen die Haut genau unter ihrem Ohr, verursachte ein kitzelndes Gefühl.

So viele Menschen, mit denen zusammen sie alle in Hogwarts begonnen hatten, die ihnen nahestanden, hatten beschlossen, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Seamus, Padma, Blaise Zabini, Hannah … Sie vermutete, dass das trotzdem in Ordnung ging. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie sie mit einem Draco in Menschengestalt umgehen sollte, wenn dieser ihren zweiten tierischen Gefährten entdecken würde. Kein Zweifel – er würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, wenn er hörte, welchen Namen sie ihm gegeben hatte. Das wäre zweifellos einfach lächerlich, doch auch unnötiger Stress, von dem sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie dies im Augenblick brauchte.

Während sie beim Abendessen saß, rührte sich Draco. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie bestimmte Speisen auswählte, würde eine kleine, mit Krallen versehene, einer Hand ähnlichen Pfote sanft und nur ganz kurz ihre Wange berühren. Zuerst war sie überrascht gewesen, doch dann hatte sie sich gedacht, dass es einfach nur possierlich war. Als der Nachtisch kam – und eine vorsichtige kleine Pfote – seufzte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen. Doch andererseits – vielleicht war es gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass ein Frettchen Kürbiskuchen mochte. Ehrlich gesagt wäre sie einfach nur glücklich gewesen, wenn er nicht einen Teil von seiner improvisierten Mahlzeit in ihrem Haar verteilt hätte.

Sie ignorierte, dass Harry und Ron über ihr Dilemma lachten. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Rons Gelächter mehr aus der langsam heraufdämmernder Erleichterung heraus erfolgte, dass das Geschöpf nicht hatte zu _ihm_ gehen wollen.

Die Augen der Erstklässler, die das ungleiche Paar – die Hexe mit ihrem tierischen Gefährten – bemerkten, schienen vor Neid zu glänzen. Sie fragten sich, ob sie jemals solch eine Bindung mit den von ihnen ausgesuchten tierischen Kumpeln aufbauen würden. Hermione hatte nicht das Herz, ihre falschen Vorstellungen zu zerstören, deshalb lächelte sie einfach nur und entschuldigte sich, als die Erstklässler versuchten, das Frettchen zu streicheln, und das Tierchen sich abermals vergrub, indem es einmal mehr unter ihrem Haar verschwand.

* * *

"Oh, komm schon, bitte?!", sagte sie, während sie Draco mit beiden Händen hielt. Seine kleinen, zupackenden Pfoten krallten sich an ihrem Hemdkragen fest.

Ginny unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie, Parvati und Romilda in dieser Nacht das Mädchen dabei beobachteten, wie sie in ihrem Schlafsaal mit dem Geschöpf argumentierte, während sie sich alle bettfertig machten. Crookshanks schaute dem Treiben von Hermiones Bett aus, an dessen Fußende er sich herumfläzte, scheinbar gar nicht begeistert zu.

"Er ist ja zweifellos richtig angetan von dir", murmelte die rothaarige Hexe zwischen zwei kichernden Glucksern. Hermione seufzte, während ihre Schultern heruntersackten, als sie für einen Augenblick aufgab. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, warum er sich so benimmt." Obwohl sie sich gleichzeitig unter ihren eigenen Worte wand. Sie hatte so wenig Erfahrung mit diesem Tierchen – oder faktisch mit irgendeinem Frettchen – so dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte zu wissen, ob dies hier seinem normalen Verhalten entsprach. Und sie mochte es nicht, über Dinge zu sprechen, von denen sie sich nicht sicher war – nicht einmal versehentlich.

"Oh, nun ja, mein Cousin hatte ein Meerschweinchen", sagte Romilda mit großen Augen, während sie nickte. "Seine Mama ist gestorben, bevor es so weit war, entwöhnt werden zu können, und deshalb musste es die letzte Zeit mit der Hand aufgezogen werden. Es führte sich wie dies hier auf. Vielleicht ist dein Frettchen verwaist?"

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Schultern noch tiefer heruntersinken konnten. Das arme Ding! Nun ja, jetzt fühlte sie sich gerade einfach nur fürchterlich, weil sie versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu zwingen, von ihr abzulassen.

Aufseufzend, drehte sie sich herum, wobei sie die Reflexion des Spiegels über der Kommode dazu benutzte, dem starrenden Blick des Geschöpfs zu begegnen. "Bitte? Es ist doch nur für einen Augenblick, während ich meine Nachtsachen anziehe."

Als sie mit einer Hand nach oben reichte, um das Frettchen zu streicheln, sank es in ihre Hände und erlaubte ihr schließlich, ihn aus seinem Versteck zu ziehen. "Puh", hauchte sie, während sie das Frettchen auf ihrem Bett absetzte. Draco flitzte zum Kopfende und rollte sich neben ihrem Kissen in einen Ball zusammen.

"Gott sei Dank", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lachen.

Sie zerrte blitzschnell ihren Pullover über ihren Kopf und wandte sich zu dem Stapel mit Nachtsachen um, den sie bereitgelegt hatte, _bevor_ sie in eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem besseren Nagetier hineingezogen worden war. Ehrlich, Crookshanks hatte niemals solche Sperenzchen veranstaltet!

Während sie ihre Hemdbluse aufknöpfte und sie auszog, bemerkte sie im Spiegel, dass das Frettchen sie anstarrte. "Ungeduldiges kleines Biest", grummelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich beim Umziehen beeilte.

"Allerdings, ehrlich gesagt", erklärte Ginny mit einem Achselzucken, als all die Mädchen in ihre jeweiligen Betten schlüpften, "vielleicht ist es schon besser, dass er eine Beziehung zu dir aufgebaut hat, als zu Ron?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, während sie den Blick ihrer Freundin suchte, wobei ihre Hand fast automatisch hinuntergriff, um das seidig glänzende Fell des Frettchens zu streicheln. "Wie das?"

Ein Grinsen zog Ginnys Mundwinkel aufwärts. "Kannst du dir bei ihm vorstellen, dass er _Draco_ in seinem Bett dulden würde?"

Unwillkürlich kichernd, fühlte Hermione sich ein klein wenig besser, während sie hörte, wie die anderen Mädchen in das Gelächter einstimmten. Sie legte sich schließlich in ihrem Bett zurück und kuschelte ihre Wange gegen ihr Kissen. Mit einem Seufzer starrte sie nach oben auf den Baldachin ihres Vierpfosten-Bettes. Das hier war es nun. Ihr letztes Jahr, in dem sie dieses Schloss ihr Zuhause nennen würde.

Traurig lächelnd, drehte sie sich auf ihre Seite. Das Frettchen entrollte und streckte sich, um sich dann – _'zögerlich tastend'_ , dachte sie – auf das Kissen zu bewegen. Sie beobachtete, wie es immer näher heranrückte, wobei es sich nah an ihrem Kopf niederließ und sich abermals in einen Ball zusammenrollte.

"Oh, na gut", sagte sie in einem Flüstern, als sie hinüberreichte, um die pelzige kleine Schnauze des Frettchens zu schubbeln. "Ich vermute mal, dass es wirklich schlimmere Dinge _gibt_."

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wayward Familiar**

by **Freya Ishtar**

Chapter 4: Inappropriate Little Beast

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, genauso wenig wie die mitspielenden Charaktere. Ich erziele keinen Gewinn durch diese Story.

 **RATED:** P12

 **GENRES:** Romance

 **TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

* * *

 **Kapitel 4:** **Ein** **eigenwilliges kleines Biest**

"Du bist aufgewacht und das Frettchen war … wo?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und zog unangenehm berührt ihre Schultern hoch, während sie Harry quer über den Tisch einen vernichtenden Blick zuschoss. Wie üblich hörte der Junge nur dann der gedämpften Unterhaltung zu, die sie mit Ginny führte, wenn das Wort _Titten_ erwähnt wurde.

Anstatt zu antworten, verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor sich und ließ ihren Kopf darauffallen. Das kleine Tierchen, das nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte und mit ihr sein Unwesen trieb, klammerte sich an ihrer Schulter fest, und ihre plötzliche Bewegung versetzte ihm einen Schubs, so dass es hinunterpurzelte und mit einem leisen dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Tisch aufschlug.

Ein empörtes Geräusch entschlüpfte erstickt aus Dracos Kehle, und Hermione hob ihren Kopf, um ihm gegenüber die Stirn zu runzeln. Das schien alles zu sein, was Draco als Einladung benötigte. Er flitzte in ihre Hemdbluse.

Hermione biss auf ihre Lippe, um sich vom Aufkreischen abzuhalten. Ihre Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper klammernd, um das Frettchen davon abzuhalten, weiter hinaufzuklettern, schoss sie vom Tisch hoch. Während sie über ihre Schulter sowohl Harry als auch den beiden Weasleys verärgerte, stechende Blicke zuwarf, hastete sie durch die Große Halle.

Sie ignorierte deren Gelächter, währenddessen sie die ausgedehnte Halle verließ und in den Korridor abbog, um schnurstracks in die Mädchentoilette zu stürzen.

War es denn noch nicht schlimm genug, dass sie damit aufgewacht war, dass sich dieses aufdringliche Geschöpf zwischen ihre Brüste schmiegte? Nein, _nein_ , offensichtlich nicht! Weil es _jetzt_ zu denken schien, dass _unter_ _ihrer_ _Bluse_ ein perfektes, absolut lauschiges Plätzchen zum Verstecken war!

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Hermione die Tür der Mädchentoilette aufwarf und hineinstampfte, kochte sie innerlich vor Wut. Ohne Zweifel hatte sie nach Romildas Feststellung, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Waise war, Sympathie für seine Mätzchen gehabt, aber mal ehrlich! Der BH einer jungen Dame war nur für einen einzigen Zweck bestimmt – und dieser Zweck bestand _nicht_ darin, verängstigte Frettchen zu beherbergen!

"Also los, du", entfuhr ihr mit einem Zischgeräusch, nachdem sie die Tür sicher hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Raus da!"

Sie ließ ihre Arme fallen, doch das Geschöpf weiterte sich nunmehr, sich überhaupt vom Fleck zu rühren – trotzdem es sich wie ein Aal in ihrem Griff gewunden hatte, seitdem sie sich auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte. Mit einem Aufseufzer zerrte sie an ihrem offenen Kragen und spähte hinunter, direkt in ihre Hemdbluse.

Jene wachsamen, schiefergrauen Knopfaugen starrten zu ihr herauf und sie seufzte abermals. "Mein Gott, das ist doch einfach nur lächerlich."

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, zog sie das Ende ihres Pullovers hoch und zerrte ihre Bluse aus ihrem Rock heraus. Mit der Hand nach innen reichend, ergriff sie das Frettchen und versuchte, es behutsam aus seinem Versteck herauszuziehen. Keine einfache Aufgabe mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen, die sich in ihren BH krallten.

Nachdem sie sich schließlich von dem Geschöpf freiringen konnte, setzte sie ihn auf den Rand des nächstgelegenen Waschbeckens. Während sie ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung brachte, zuckte eines der Hinterbeine des Frettchens – eine ängstliche Bewegung aus Unsicherheit.

"Ach, ach", erklärte sie, während sie ihm mit einem Finger drohte. "Bleib ja, wo du bist!"

Er sank nach dieser Ermahnung ein Stückchen nach vorn. Wenn sie es nicht irgendwie besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie schwören können, dass dieses grazile kleine Untier tatsächlich seinen Kopf hängen ließ.

Während sie mit ihren Händen ihren Pullover und ihren Rock glatt strich, heftete sie ein Auge ununterbrochen auf Draco. Nachdem sie sich wieder ordentlich sortiert fühlte – obwohl sie glaubte, dass es da möglicherweise wirklich weiße Sprenkel aus Kratzspuren eines Frettchens auf ihrem Dekolleté gäbe – stemmte sie ihre Handflächen in ihre Hüften.

"Jetzt hörst du mir gefälligst zu, ich bin deinen Unsinn wirklich leid! Du benimmst dich jetzt, oder ich _schwöre_ dir, dass ich dich schnurstracks zu diesem Geschäft zurückbringen werde, in dem ich dich gefunden habe!"

Das Frettchen blinzelte einige Male, während es seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen neigte. Dann sprang es rückwärts, zog sich zurück und rollte sich in einen Ball zusammen, als ob es tief in seiner Ehre getroffen wäre.

Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf Hermiones Gesicht und ließ das angedeutete Lächeln verblassen. Sie hatte das sonderbarste aller Gefühle – dass er mit voller Absicht mit ihrem Mitgefühl sein Spiel trieb.

Mit Absicht oder auch nicht – es funktionierte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, seiner beeindruckenden Darbietung einer todwunden Verletzung seiner Gefühle zuzuschauen. Ihre Schultern sackten herunter.

"Oh … na gut", sagte sie mit einem verärgerten Flüstern.

Eine Hand in seine Richtung ausstreckend, wartete sie darauf, dass Draco sich entkrampfte. Nach einem schmerzlich langen Moment entrollte er sich und krauchte auf ihre ausstreckten Finger zu.

Sobald er sich genug entspannt hatte, um sie seinen Pelz kraulen zu lassen, ließ sie ihre Hand um seine Mitte gleiten und hob ihn auf ihre Schulter.

"Aber—" Sie suchte seinen Blick im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und drohte ihm abermals mit ihrem Finger. "Von diesem Moment an bis in die Zukunft – kein weiteres Verstecken in meiner Unterwäsche!" Gerade als sie dies aussprach, schoss ihr eine schreckliche Vorstellung wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf: Wie sie vom Unterricht zurückkehrte – nachdem sie es schließlich bewerkstelligt hatte, sein nervöses an ihr Klammern zu reduzieren, so dass sie eventuell in der Lage war, _überall_ ohne ihn hinzugehen – um ihn in ihrer Schublade zu entdecken, zusammengeschmiegt zwischen ihren Höschen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er verstand oder nicht, doch er gab sich damit zufrieden, sich unter ihrem Haar einzunisten, was, wie es schien, zu seinem üblichen Versteck wurde. Aufseufzend und ihren Kopf schüttelnd, spritzte sie sich etwas Wasser in ihr Gesicht, bevor sie zur Großen Halle zurückkehrte.

* * *

Während Hermione an diesem Tag in ihren ersten Unterrichtsstunden saß, fand sie eine Sache ziemlich überraschend. Von Zeit zu Zeit würde sie sich dabei erwischen, wie sie sich suchend im Raum umschaute. Ihr Blick würde über Arbeitstische und Sitzplätze wandern, über die vertrauten Gesichter ihrer Achtklässler-Mitschüler und der ihr weniger bekannteren Siebtklässler.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht hier war, empfand sie eine merkwürdige emotionale Erschütterung darüber, Draco Malfoys Gesicht nicht irgendwo zu entdecken.

"Unsinn", flüsterte sie sich selbst während Zaubertränke zu, als sie schnell Professors Slughorns Worte notierte. "Was denkst du dir dabei, Hermione?"

Weil es _absolut ausgeschlossen_ war, dass sie Draco Malfoy wirklich vermisste!

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wayward Familiar**

by **Freya Ishtar**

Chapter 5: Terrible Timing

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, genauso wenig wie die mitspielenden Charaktere. Ich erziele keinen Gewinn durch diese Story.

 **RATED:** P12

 **GENRES:** Romance

 **TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

* * *

 **Kapitel 5:** **Schreckliches Timing**

 _Erst_ _gestern Morgen_ _…_

"Nein, Mutter", sagte Draco, wobei die grauen Augen sich derart heftig verdrehten, dass seine Augenlider flatterten, während er noch einen weiteren Brief von Pansy zusammenknüllte und und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden achtlos über seine Schulter warf.

Ehrlich – er hatte dem Mädchen bereits erklärt, das er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, was also wollte sie mehr?

"Aber, Draco", begann Narcissa, während sie einige Male schnell blinzelte, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, "dies ist dein letztes Schuljahr. Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass …?"

"Hör auf, so einen Wirbel zu veranstalten, Narcissa. Wenn der Junge möchte …" Lucius Malfoys Worte verstummten abrupt, als er den unerwartet vernichtenden Blick auffing, den sein Sohn auf ihn abschoss.

Genau solch viel Wirbel, wie Draco höchstpersönlich vor kurzem verursacht hatte. Er war jetzt achtzehn und nicht länger ein Kind … Er brauchte ihre konstante Beaufsichtigung wirklich nicht mehr … Sie mussten ihn seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen oder irgendetwas von diesem Unsinn.

Mit einem Seufzen stellte Lucius seine allmorgendliche Tasse Tee beiseite. "Wenn der _junge_ _Mann_ —", er warf Draco einen scharfen, ungehaltenen Blick zu, der von dem jungen Mann seinerseits mit einem spöttischen Grinsen beantwortet wurde. _'Oh, ja,_ _was das in der Tat für eine_ wirklich _erwachsene Antwort war.'_ "— allein gehen möchte, lass ihn."

"Danke, Vater", sagte Draco mit einem Kopfnicken. Damit hatte es sich dann scheinbar.

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn, hielt jedoch ihre Zunge im Zaum. Nachdem sich ihr Sohn in seine Räume zurückgezogen hatte, um seinen Schrankkoffer zu holen, wandte sie sich mit einem unzufriedenen Blick an ihren Gemahl.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, und Lucius zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Probleme, Liebling?"

"Du weißt sehr genau, wo das Problem liegt, Lucius", flüsterte sie, ihr Tonfall säuerlich.

Er schaffte es kaum, ein ohne Zweifel ungraziöses Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, während er die Zeitung wieder zusammenfaltete und beiseite legte, die er gerade eben erst geöffnet hatte. "Ehrlich, Narcissa. Er ist nicht im Begriff, irgendetwas derartig dummes zu tun, so, wie du es dir gerade ausmalst – das, was du gerade denkst."

"Was ich denke, ist, dass er nicht mehr länger _hier_ sein möchte – hier bei uns." Sie weigerte sich, das auszusprechen, was sie _wirklich_ dachte – diese Gedanken waren einfach zu schmerzhaft. Draco hatte seit seiner Rückkehr nach Malfoy Manor nach dem Ende des Krieges dermaßen unglücklich gewirkt, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, dass er den Deckmantel seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts möglicherweise dazu benutzen würde, um zu gehen und einfach niemals wieder zurückzukehren.

"Ach was! Er ist ein Malfoy", sagte Lucius mit einem arroganten Schniefen, als er einmal mehr nach der Zeitung schnappte und diese öffnete. "Er wird immer hierher zurückkommen."

Ihren Kopf über seine Dickköpfigkeit schüttelnd, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und begann, in Richtung zur Tür zu gehen.

"Wo willst du denn nun hin?"

Sie warf ihm über ihre Schulter einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, von den Worten vor ihm aufzublicken, um zu fragen.

"Zumindest einer von uns sollte ihm Lebewohl sagen, bevor er uns verlässt", schnappte sie, als sie aus dem Raum ging.

* * *

Draco wünschte, er könnte behaupten, dass die Luft in London wohltuend wäre, aber andererseits hatte er niemals daran geglaubt. Obwohl, dass seine Mutter ihm nicht wie ein Schatten folgte, half zweifellos. In all diesem ganzen Durcheinander hatte er immer noch einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Und überhaupt, genau genommen hatte er Malfoy Manor in letzter Zeit kaum verlassen. Er wollte eigentlich nicht einmal einen Fuß in die Winkelgasse setzen, doch es gab nichts, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Olivander hatte sein Geschäft wieder eröffnet, es handelte sich also einfach nur um eine kurze Angelegenheit von auf einen Sprung reinzuschauen, einen neuen Zauberstab zu finden, und auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder rauszugehen. Draco zuckte zusammen. Er hoffte, dass der alte Mann keinen Groll gegen ihn hegte. Oder, dass er zumindest über einen Groll um eines Geschäftsabschlusses willen hinwegsehen könnte.

Verdammte Hölle, er würde dies nicht einmal über sich ergehen lassen, wenn da nicht Wiedergutmachung zu leisten wäre.

Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer, als er entlang des Kopfsteinpflasterpfades seines Weges ging, wobei die Straße zwischen den Geschäften mit Schülern und deren Eltern vollgestopft war. Niemand schien ihm viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, und er empfand unerwartet Erleichterung darüber. Immerhin hatte seine Familie mittlerweile die Ehre verloren, und es war schwerlich so, als wenn sein weißblondes Haar ihn nicht aus einer Menge von Menschen herausstechen ließ.

Draco passierte den Zugang zur Nokturngasse und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Ein hartes Schlucken seine Kehle hinunterzwingend, drehte er seinen Kopf und spähte hinunter in die düstere Passage.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment hätte er schwören können, dass irgendjemand seinen Namen gemurmelt hatte.

Zugegebenermaßen war er neugierig gewesen, was aus der Örtlichkeit seit dem Krieg geworden war. Und jetzt – hier war er. Der Anblick von eingeworfenen Fenstern und zugenagelten Türen, welche den bereits in sich verwundenen und buckligen Geschäfte nicht gerade zur Zierde gereichten, sorgte auf seinen Armen für Gänsehaut.

Ja, dieses Gefühl von Verunsicherung und Beunruhigung musste die Ursache für das Flüstern sein, das er sich zu hören eingebildet hatte.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, wandte er sich von dem verwaisten Weg ab. Nur, dass jetzt plötzlich irgendjemand direkt vor ihm stand und seine Vorwärtsbewegung blockierte.

Sich das dringende Verlangen verkneifend, den Fremden anzublaffen, bewerkstelligte es Draco lediglich, ein schmallippiges "Pardon" herauszupressen, während er versuchte, um die Person herumzugehen.

"Sind Sie nicht Draco Malfoy?"

Draco seufzte auf, während seine Schultern heruntersackten. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zum Plaudern, danke."

"Sie sind es!", sagte der Fremde, seine Stimme selbstzufrieden.

Draco verdrehte seine Augen, doch seine bissige Antwort verließ niemals seinen Mund, als ihn irgendjemand gewaltsam abrupt rückwärts in die Nokturngasse zerrte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was als Nächstes geschah. Da war ein Tumult um ihn herum, und er kämpfte blindlings gegen die Hände an, die ihn festhielten, allerdings hörte er zu spät den Zauberspruch. Den einen Zauberspruch, den er _fürchtete_ …

Gefolgt von einer weiteren Stimme, die einen anderen Zauberspruch warf. " _Petrificus_ _Totalus!_ "

Die blanke Hilflosigkeit war das Erschreckendste an der Sache, als er schwungvoll hochgehoben und einfach in einen Sack fallengelassen wurde. Er war sich verhältnismäßig sicher, dass er für einen Moment das Bewusstsein verloren haben musste.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sich erneut bewegen konnte, fand er sich hinter Glas wieder. Er schaute sich um – _überall_ waren Menschen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit festzustellen, ob sich seine Angreifer unter ihnen befanden. Das kunstvoll arrangierte Strauchwerk in der Ecke erspähend, huschte er quer durch den Käfig und verschwand unter den Blättern.

Er nickte mit seinem kleinen, neuerdings langgestreckten Kopf, als er über seine missliche Lage nachdachte. Er würde einfach … sich hier verstecken, bis das Geschäft schloss und dann einen Weg nach draußen finden. Ja, das war es.

Das war wirklich eine richtig schöne Bescherung. Er konnte sich sich selbst schwerlich vorstellen, wie er – komplett als Frettchen – aus dem Käfig ausbrechen und versuchen würde, unverletzt den ganzen Weg zurück nach Wiltshire zu finden. Doch andererseits, was konnte er sonst—?

Das war der Moment, als er sie hörte. Diese vertraute Stimme. Eine Stimme, die schwerlich zu seiner Lieblingsperson auf der Welt gehörte. Genauso wenig, wie er ihre Lieblingsperson war, doch, wenn irgendjemand herausfinden könnte, dass er … nun ja, er – Draco – war, dann war sie das.

Unter dem Strauchwerk hervortauchend, krauchte er quer durch den Käfig, währenddessen sein starrer Blick Augenkontakt mit den kastanienbraunen Augen von Hermione Granger hielt. Er erklärte sich selbst in Gedanken, dass die Erleichterung, die bei ihrem Anblick durch ihn hindurchrauschte, den Umständen geschuldet war. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, über sich selbst in dieser Form seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Es funktionierte nicht so ganz, sondern resultierte nur in dem Ergebnis, dass sein Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen kippte.

"Draco", hörte er klar und deutlich durch das Glas. "Wir nennen ihn Draco – _definitiv_."

 _'Oh'_ , dachte er, während sie nach dem Geschäftsinhaber rief, um ihn aus dem Käfig zu angeln. _'Da wird ein ganz bestimmter Jemand ganz bestimmt für ihre Frechheit bezahlen.'_

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


End file.
